Cuba Underwater
Characters Featured Kenny - Fiji - Kat - Pierre - Veena Plot One morning, Veena and Pierre were about to eat some seal for breakfast. Then Pierre interrupted Veena and asked her why she was not really helping him with anything. Veena said she did not know she was supposed to be working and she said Pierre was overreacting. Pierre said that she has to be willing to help her husband, but Veena said that she had a prosthetic fin like Kenny's from where she passed out and hurt her tail fin, but not hurt herself as hard as Kenny hurt himself, so she could not really help assist Pierre much, and in addition, she said you have to actually love ''your wife for once. This made Pierre really angry and started to go on a rampage. Then Veena stormed off saying that she was not Pierre's wife anymore and that she was the worst husband she ever had. She then decided she would go back to her hometown in her birthplace, Cuba. She would be headed back to Havana where she used to live, and would find a nicer shark to mate with there. Meanwhile at the Cassidy residence, Kenny was trying to walk with his prosthetic fin on, but he keeps on falling. His tailfin would still not grow back, and at his last vet appointment, he was told that he may have to wear the prosthetic the rest of his life. This made Kenny on the verge of crying. He thought that he was a apex predator and that they were not supposed to shed tears, but he could not help it. Then on the way to the airport, Veena heard Kenny crying and got out of the car to come up to his room. Kat was still in school, Fiji was out for a walk in Shoreline Park, and Kat's parents were at work, so they were the only ones inside the house. Veena saw Kenny on the floor sobbing, and tried to calm him down. Ken then notices it was Veena and he stood up in silence. He then noticed that Veena was wearing a prosthetic tail fin, just like he was. She then told Kenny not to be sad, because she had a prosthetic fin too. She then tells Kenny that she is going to be moving far away and that she may not be coming back. Kenny asked ''where she was going, and why she was going. Then she tells her son that she was going back to Cuba because his father was being a "dumbfish". Veena then told him that he and her were arguing over her not working together with Pierre, and she told him that she could not because she was wearing a prosthetic too, and needed lots of rest. Veena then invited Kenny to come along with her. Kenny then got really mad about his father and he agreed to travel with her because he was stressed and would rather be in his native country for a while. Meanwhile, while Kenny and Veena were going to Los Angeles for the plane, Pierre sat at his desk all alone and was not very happy. He then started to feel miserable and lonely, and felt like he was on the verge of entering a universe filled with suffering, but he only got madder and madder. He then started to think that Veena may be heading back to her home country, Cuba, and he decided to prevent her from doing so. He decided to think of a plan overnight, and he decided to put that plan into action. Some time later Veena and Kenny finally reached the plane, and they would reach Havana, Cuba to spend a couple days. Kenny was pretty bored on the plane, as there was no food, or internet. Shortly after, Fiji and the others were already home. Fiji did not see Kenny home like always, so she tried to call him. But Kenny could not answer the phone because the cellphone was put in airplane mode to avoid possible reactions with the airplane itself. Once Veena and Kenny had taken their seats, the crew went over the pre-flight safety procedures and the two pulled out the safety cards. Then after that, the seatbelt sign started to light up. Immediately, everyone put on their seatbelts. Then the plane started to prepare for takeoff. Minutes later, the plane went into the air, bound for Cuba. Pierre was then ready to put his plan into action. He magnetically attracted an asteroid from its orbit with his powers and then threw it near Cuba's waters from above. NASA monitored the asteroid bound for Cuba, and they said the waters that the asteroid hits can generate tsunamis up to 5,000 FT high, and it could kill any living specimen it impacts. Authorities in Cuba were called a minute after the asteroid was discovered to warn of, and that a tsunami may be generated. Roughly 5 hours or so later, Kenny and Veena finally made it to her old home she used to live at before she was married to Pierre. She told Kenny that she might have to stay here for a while to give her some time to be away from Pierre. She was considering about a divorce, too. Kenny was not really sad when he heard that he was going to leave his father, because he thought fighting with Veena over her prosthetic fin was pretty stupid. Then Veena tuned into a news channel on the television. There was news about an asteroid making impact near Cuba's vast waters. Veena then got really mad and then thinks Pierre was the one responsible for the asteroid. She then turns it to something else but she hears the same news story. Kenny did not really want to hear anything else from him because he was being too dramatic. Later, Fiji tried to call Kenny once again. This time he answered and Fiji wanted to know where he was, and Kenny said that he was in Cuba with his mother. He then explains that he is "on a cliff and had nowhere to go". Then Fiji gets off the phone and does not say a word to Kat. Nothing more was heard of Veena and Kenny, until the asteroid finally made impact into the water. Veena had waken to find out that a tsunami was starting to form and is heading straight for Cuba as a whole! The waves were generating at about 5,000 FT, at its greatest. The huge wave is expected to hit the coast of Cuba within the next 45 minutes. Residents had little time to evacuate, and those who did not evacuate would face certain death. While finding a way to evacuate, Veena had disappeared. It could be rumored that Veena was killed in the tsunami. It could not be confirmed at this time. After the tsunami's powerful impact, Kenny got out from a hiding spot and went to look for his mother. He then spotted her lying down on a nearby beach. Kenny tried desperately to wake her up, but Veena was still not responding. Kenny still thinks that his mother could have been killed or knocked out by the powerful tsunami. This is still unconfirmed at this time. Later, Cuba slowly began to sink into the ocean, and was possible that the country may be submerged. Kenny and Veena were evacuated by a helicopter after Kenny pointed out their location with a gunshot into the air. This would tell the emergency management that they are aware of the emergency. Cuba was expected to submerge into the ocean within the next 3 hours. NOAA tried to make an attempt to prevent the submersion of Cuba, but were clearly unsuccessful. There seemed to be no end to this situation in sight. Nearly 3 hours later, things are at its worst. Complete submersion would take place in the next 100 seconds, and every resident has been evacuated safely. Cuba was already about 90 feet underwater, and residents may have no home to return to. Then after 100 seconds and the complete submersion has occurred, something unexpected happened. NOAA has now confirmed that the mission to prevent the submersion was successful. Residents could now return home, however, there was some damage to the country. Veena's beach house was still left undamaged, as it was built with very, very sturdy wood. Pierre was unsure how Veena survived the impact, as she slowly began to awaken. Ken was relieved to see her alive. He then questions his dad about all this along with Veena. Pierre stated that he was having an anger issue at the moment and caused a tsunami because he was depressed and lonely, and apologized to them. Kenny replied saying that was no excuse, and that he should not apologize to them, he should apologize to himself. He also stated that he almost killed Veena in the tsunami. Veena said she would be headed for Cuba yet again, but Pierre seemed really sad, and when he realized that he almost killed Veena, he started to cry. Then Veena began to comfort him. Then she said if he would be less hostile and bossy to her, she would give him another chance. Pierre agreed, and would let her injury heal up. Then Veena and Pierre then went to swim back to the mansion feeling happy together. And Kenny himself swam back to Tiburon to tell his sister the whole story.